truly messed up
by timeturneruser
Summary: again this is a long outline for a story if someone wants to write it. warings abound i am sure you can figure it out by looking at the parings for this sotry.


Harry Potter Had two other siblings his brother twin brother Mark and his younger sister Rebecca. His Parents survived that night and Mark was declared the boy who lived and that when things truly changed around the Potter House for the worse.

Ever since that Mark was pampered on and given gifts that he wanted he became spoiled by not by both parents. Just his father his mother resisted and James took to hitting her to get her under control but she never bent to his will. She did the best for the other siblings as best as she could. She had help in secret from Sirius and Remus.

So as the Years went the trio of outcasts from the Potter home grew closer to together as Lily taught them magic. They stood up against James and Mark together and healed each other when things got violent. They shared beds to have protection from there fathers wrath.

When school started the school dotted on Mark and forgot about the siblings they had each other though. Lily started teaching History when Harry started school and she brought Rebecca so she was away from James. She took her revenge on Mark by finding him broken any rules and cracked down hard on him but let Harry slid.

The events of first year Mark was declared a hero without even stepping in to save the stone. For it was Lily Rebecca and Harry that thwarted Qurriell With Voldmort in his head. They personal delivered the stone to Flamel and for the fist time everyone began to question. For in the Newspaper one day was Mark saved the school but the stone was destroyed. But the next Flamel came out and showed the stone and told the story of how the trio saved his stone.

Second the whole diary incident they made Harry out to be the Heir of Slytherin but that was quickly squashed because Harry let be known that Mark was the oldest. So the school turned on him. The trio again killed the Snake with a Rooster and the diary was destroyed and the threat eliminated. The newspaper again said Mark saved the day and Saved Ginny Weasley from Voldmort. But the next day Ginny swear on her magic in front of the school the true story.

Third year was surprisingly quiet they guessed they wanted the marks on Marks record to die down. The best thing was Rebecca started school and she like Harry was doing well above the normal in classes.

4th year things erupted Mark was chosen to be in the tri-wizard tournament Harry was chosen. Dumbledore and his father tried everything to get Harry to name Mark as the champion in his place. Harry didn't budge and he used that impressive amount of magic and knowledge to subdue the dragon and walk up and take the egg.

The Yule ball came around Girls all wanted to go with Mark to the ball not him but Harry had a date. They all gasped as he took his sister to the ball and danced with her and his Mother all night.

Shortly after the ball came the second task and he had to rescue his mom as the thing he would miss most. He rescued her in 20 minutes the fastest time ever. That night he talked with his mom as to why he would miss her the most he explained that he loved her not as a mother but as a lover. With that he kissed her and they had sex for the first time that night. Lily never felt she was cheating on James.

So then until the next task she and Harry had sex numerous of times and each time it got better. The third task he made it to the cup first and was whisked to the Graveyard and found he was the boy who lived. Voldmort rose again but much weaker because Harry ordered Peter to stop this he was a friend of the Potters. The reason he was still a friend because James was to stupid to take his name off the lit of friends of Potter so Peter hesitated. Harry willingly gave his blood so it botched it even further. Due to Peter misreading the graves got the bone of the mother. So Voldmort came out more feminine looking with a snake face and frail looking.

Harry didn't battle with him when he was gloating he grabbed the cup and left because he used wand less magic to untie himself. When he got back he proved a memory of what happened to Amelia Bones. When Minster Fudge refused to acknowledge he was back she took over as she deemed the Minster a threat to security.

Harry withheld the knowledge he was the boy who lived he wanted the simply life let Mark have it all he was happy where he was in life. That summer he walked in on his sister and mother in a 69 position licking each other out. They let him join in so Harry for the rest of the summer when he could would have sex with his mom and sister when ever he could what was best when he had both.

5th year Harry over heard Dumbledore telling Mark about Horocrux's so Harry shared that knowledge with his Lovers. They researched and dug up information and Had all but Mark and Voldmort's familiar Horocrux destroyed. That problem was solved when Lily was almost killed in history by the familiar in assassin attempt. All that was left was Mark Harry solved that by challenging James his Father for the divorce of his mother from him

Like he expected Mark was named the second Harry was tired after defeating his father but he pulled it off. Mark stepped up Harry beat him with the first spell a under powered reducto to the head and so James signed the papers and like that Lily had half the potter fortune and Rebecca and Harry her lovers in her custody. The horocrux was gone and so as the scar when Mark awoke from his coma.

Malfoy attempt on Dumbledore's life went off without a hitch and so Dumbledore with Snapes help was Knocked off the tower. Voldmort Showed up to take over but the students fought back and James and Mark fought him. The trio fought off the death eaters well they let there fight go on. Eventually he killed Mark and James the fight stopped they thought it had ended.

But Voldmort spoke " will the real boy who lived step forth."

Harry stepped forth and the fight was on in the end Voldmort was killed and he took all his death eaters with him. They treated like a Hero but Harry wanted nothing to do with that. He continued with school and when he graduated he was the head boy and top of his class. He also at 17 became Lord Potter and when he graduated he shocked the world when he married his mom.

They had 2 kids in the time it took Rebecca to Graduate but when she did she was head girl and also top of her class. He shocked the world again when he married his sister. He decided to up it and allowed Lily to Marry Rebecca.

The years passed they had many kids Harry took over as Minster Rebecca as Headmaster and Lily took care of all there children. When Harry was 145 he died in bed and Rebecca and Lily followed him in death that night. They had many grandson and children when they died some of them married there siblings and even grandchildren married some of there siblings.

Author Notes- I Know the events of 5th year that didn't happen I decided to make it happen earlier then usually. I know its not much of a story it is a long outline if someone truly wants to turn this into a story please do. If this seems to be messed and outside my norm I responded to a challenge and rose to it. I hope that the person finds this truly fucked up.


End file.
